


Every Story Has an Ending

by Lilac161



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac161/pseuds/Lilac161
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faramir is abused. Will meeting the right people help, or will it just complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

Denethor yelling at him for hours about how much of a disappointment he was to his family and one more mistake he better start wishing he was never born. Knowing with what to come he braced himself for the slap that was coming. Holding in the tears that stung his eyes from the blow to his left check almost sending him to the ground. "You worthless piece of shit" he's cold stare still firm on me. "You better be perfect for tomorrow we have important people showing up and i don't want you messing it up". With that he looked away as a bowed.  
Turning on my heels I scurried out as fast as i could go not wanting to cause any more problems as is. Standing in the corridor thinking of how could i mess up so much that i deserve no love form my father no one. Knowing i was on the verge of tears i tried to think of the good times if there was any. Looking at the ground hoping the presure would go away eventual.  
But a grip to my shoulder with firm pressure scaring me half to death. Turining to the person i care for the most Boromir. He has been there taking care of me. The only one i considered family. But the anger deep in his eyes made me hold my breath. "What has he done to you" feeling my brother bring me into his arms. "Boromir I am fine nothing happened" pushing agianst him hoping for him to let go. When his firm griped loosened i riped from his grip and headed towards my room preparing for tomorrow.  
Like they say sleep does not come easily for the weary. Waking up before the sun I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing my captian of gondor uniform as usally. I laughed at the thought. He took many things away from me but he let me stay captian but there was no celebration for me all there was, was this dark gleam in his eyes. "One more year and you will be useful". My 18th birthday was coming up and yet i still haven't got the faints idea of what he meant. Distracting me my eyes glided down to my brusied check. Haha it matches the rest of what he left. Sometimes with his fist other times it was objects. Or his favorite his whip. I grimced as my fingers started runing over the many bruises that littered my torso and back almost unable to tell the color of my skin. At least he was smart enough to put them in places i can hide them.  
How that would look if Denethor abused his son. If poeple actually knew i existed. A knock at my door bringing me out of my dark thoughts some poeple might say. Boromir poping his head in "Come now, They are here and if we wait any longer i am afraid father will be angry". I followed knowing keeping him waiting would be another night of being hit. As we passed throught the doors "Ah, this is my son Boromir" he said with so much pride, it actually hurt. "Haha nice meeting you Boromir i am king Thoeden".  
I watched as they clapsed hands then he jestured to the blonds to his side "This is Eowyn my niece" she had light blond hair and seemed very kind. "and this is Eomer my newphew" his hair spoke of sunburned prairie grasses. And his eyes, those deep set eyes, were the color of fresh-tilled earth. Just then i realized those eyes were starting at my curiously.  
Pink dusted my cheeks and i glanced away but before i did i saw a smirk on the man's face. "Who may you be ?" he tilled his head in my direction "oh i um...". This brought a smile from Eomer. A sharp pain to my side brought my eyes to boromir's he looked worried trying to signal something . I turned my head back to Eomer not catching the dark gleam in Denethor eyes as if planing my fate."Sorry i am Faramir, son of Denethor, Captian of Gondor" i said with a bow. "Well its nice to meet you Lord Faramir" his eyes glancing up and down me with a look i could not describe.


	2. the Start

"Well why don't we move this somewhere else" My fathers voice breaking my eye contact with Eomer. "Faramir why don't you escort Eomer to his room, He must be tired from his long ride here. Oh and we can't forget Eowyen" she immediately frowned at this . He then turned away and escorted King Thoeden and Boromir away.  
Breaking the awkward silence and not knowing exactly where to look i choose to look down. "Oh..um. it's a little past noon." Followed by an awkward silence. Maybe that wasnt a good start i cursed myself silently. Still looking down " we can put your stuff in your rooms and i could take you to eat". Still no answer, looking up at them i saw a smile on Eomers faces and amusement in his eyes. While she gave me a dark look. Are they making fun of me. I looked away not wanting to show my anger.  
I guess that wasnt the right choice becuase immediately Eomer invaded my space. I could feel my heart trying to beat out of my chest and felt very shaky. How could i feel this way he hasnt even spoken more then three words. A warm hand was pressed to my forehead. " Are you okay, Faramir"  
Did he really have to use my name. My face reacting immediately turning scorching hot. "I am fine really " i backed up catching a glance at his sister. I could tell they were related but her hair was a lighter gold. She had that wild look in her eyes but it was a little more calmer compared to her brother. Talking about her, she doesn't all that happy.  
"Follow me " i took off in a kinda of fast pace but the other two didnt seem to mind. "Here is your room Eowyen " we waited in silence for her. Then we head to Eomers room. Right when he shut the door i was slamed against the wall. My head hit the wall with a smack. This was nothing compared to what Denethor could do. As my vision came clear i looked in to her ferocious face.  
" What do you and Denethor want with my brother". "What are yo.." i was cut off. " Dont give me that shit, i saw you giving glances to Denethor and the look on his face, now i will ask one more time before something bad will happen what do you want with my brother". What can she do that Denethor hasnt already. From the commpresson to my ribs and the bruses for yesterday. I soon found it hard to breath. I tried to speak and nothing would come out. I heard a nosie that sounded close but yet far away.Maybe it was a door opening.  
The look on Eowyen face looked confuseed. I felt my knees buckle and my vision swam. Befre i hit the ground an arm grabed my waist and i saw dirty blond hair. Before i passed out my last thought was my Father is going to kill me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update.


	3. Waking up, and more people are coming ?

The first thing that came to me as a grew aware, was harsh whispering as if they were trying not to wake someone up. When I opened my eyes, they naturally went to Eomer, who had his back towards me, and busy whispering to Eowyn. I did catch a few words Eomer was saying "What the hell is going on?". Eowyn who looked a lot calmer then the other, must of sensed something becuase she pointed straight at me. Eomer turned and my whole body froze. The look in his eyes were as wild as war, filled with pure anger promising death to whom angered him. But even still he still seemed so mesmerizing. But before i could even think why did i just think that. Eomer asked the one question i was not ready for and i knew i need to get the hell out of there.  
"Where did all those bruise come from?". I glanced down and realized, my top was missing. There goes my plan of lying, next best thing is escaping. Otherwise if my father finds out someone knows. What if he already knows and hes just waiting for me to say it. My chest starts to tighten as i feel pure panic grip me in away it has never done before. Even when my father threaten and beat me to an inch of my life. My eyes glaced wildly around the room. Everything going in and out of focus as i started hyperventilating.  
Before anything goes to far. A pair of strong arms pull me to a hard chest and his masculine smell instally feels my nose. My fingers tighten around his leather armor i completely blame my action on everything that has happened. His arms in retaliation tighten around me and he starts to whisper calming words into my hair. Everything felt so soothing, i didn't fight the bkackness that surrounded me, in fact i actually welcomed it.  
Eomer's POV  
Eomer lightly laid faramir back down and covered him with the blankets. "Brother why are you even being nice to him?". The truth he didn't even know himself. Just something about Faramir drew him in and it completely worried him. Before he even answer Eowyn goes on " When we met him, he keep glancing at you and the look in Denethor eyes were anything but innocent. I think there is something going on. And it has to do with Faramir, Denethor and you." Glancing at Faramir captured by he's soft features, high cheek bones and he's soft curly hair and looking completely innocent. Retracing his features with his eyes, he noticed a brusie on his left cheek. Anger and protectiveness rused so quickly, he almost scared hisself. Shaking his head, thinking how could someone look like this and be set in some dark evil plot. Glancing back at Eowyn, who looked at him with a calculating look. Maybe i stared to long , "We will keep an eye out for now, we shouldn't dive head first into something that we have no clue whats going on".  
With a nod from Eowyn, the door is pulled open and Boromir comes in with a worried look. With out saying a thing hes eyes dart around around the room searching for something or someone. When hes eyes land on Farmir he visble relaxes, but tenses when his eyes catch a bruse on his collarbone. He strolles towards Faramir and puts his fingers with a white grip on the blanket slowly reveals his battered and bruised chest. Without a second thought he turns around a slugs Eomer, square in the jaw. "What the hell, is my brother doing in your bed, bruises and unconscious, if you layed a hand on him. Trust me that punch is going to look like a walk in the park." Boromir's fist tighten at his side.  
Eomer rubs his jaw. "What the hell man, i thought you could explain that to me, why he was brusied" Eomer tells Boromir the story of when he passed out, as he recovered Faramir with the blanket out of courtesy. Boromir gives a hum of aprovial "This is all to confussing, but my father asked me to grab You and your sister and Famair, we have more company coming, but what are we going to do about Faramir?". They all glanced at each other worriedly.


	4. Coming Back

I know it has been a really long time. Just somewhere through it I lost motivation, for finishing this story. I actually went back and read it all, some of its a little cringe at most not going to lie. But look forward to an update this week. I hope you enjoy it. Didn't want to make this a long notice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfiction. I know you guys probably heard that alot but i am ready to accept all comments. Please review hope you love it


End file.
